


I Told You, I'm Never Wrong

by mi_lo_x_x



Series: L (Death Note)/Saihara Shuichi Brainrot [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Saihara Shuichi, Bisexual L (Death Note), Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Comfort Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Consent, Dominant L (Death Note), Dry Humping, Fluff, Grinding, L is fuckign gay for shuichi, L/Saihara Shuichi - Freeform, Lawhara, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Our boy L wants shuichi to be comfy, Post Game Shuichi/Lawliet L, SAILIET, Sleepy Sex, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top L (Death Note), Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, slight somnophilia, submissive saihara shuichi, thigh kisses, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lo_x_x/pseuds/mi_lo_x_x
Summary: Lawl Shuichi is jus tryna vibe n l's all like ayo wanna fuck/hj
Relationships: L/Saihara Shuichi, Lawliet L/Saihara Shuichi
Series: L (Death Note)/Saihara Shuichi Brainrot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202414
Kudos: 12





	I Told You, I'm Never Wrong

Shuichi squirmed in his bed, half asleep and way too hot. The blankets were way too thick and heavy. He couldn't get comfortable, he was burning up. He rubbed his eyes and kicked his legs, sweating too much. He glanced over at L, he was fast asleep. God. Shuichi pushed his face into the pillow and sighed. Too hot, too restless. He bit his nails. Too much of a hormonal teenager. He glanced at L again. He was on his side, completely silent. Was he even asleep? He was so quiet it was hard to believe. Shuichi squirmed some more.

"L" He whispered, "L I can't sle-sleep" He mumbled. L didn't even fidget. Shuichi sighed, he needed stimulation. Shuichi kicked at the covers again, pushing himself closer to the black-haired boy. "L please," He whispered. No, it wasn't going to work, he was not going to wake up soon. Shuichi's face flared red as he guided his hips closer to the slumbering boy. He grimaced. Was this alright? Yeah, L would understand. Shuichi shook his head and pressed himself against L, resting himself on his leg. Shuichi whined a little too loud, rutting his hips against L's leg. The bluenette covered his mouth to avoid waking the other as he humped against his leg, pitifully. He whimpered, his shorts soaking from,,, that. He squealed and clung to L, his arms wrapped around the neck of the other.

"L, p-please wake up," He mumbled, "p-please" Shuichi pleaded, grinding against his leg weakly.

L stirred in his sleep, reaching up to rub at his eyes. Shuichi froze, his body shaking. 

"What are you-" L started, looking down at his damp leg. Shuichi's face contorted into a look of disappointment and worry, 

"I-im sorry-! I couldn't help it and you woul-wouldn't wake up!" He cried out, "i-im sorry I didn't mean to be bad, I-I'm sorry"

"Keep going" L muttered, "Go on, you started this, you're finishing it" Shuichi looked at him confused, yet started moving his hips again. L stared at him, watching intently. 

"I-I'm sorry," Shuichi mumbled, face cherry red as he looked away. L shook his head, placing his hands on Shuichi's hips, ridiculing him silently as Shuichi buried his face into his neck.

"Why'd you wake up so late, Shu" L narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip,

"I-i don't-" Shuichi yelped, feeling nails dig into his sides, "k-know,,," He squirmed as he was held in place. L leaned down, pressing light kisses to his thighs,

"You've been quite needy recently" He muttered, 

"I-I'm no-" Shuichi got cut off by L.

"I'm never wrong" He spoke simply, glancing up at him, "Are you close?" Shuichi nodded frantically. L's lip quirked up at the side, "Go ahead, Shu" 

Shuichi squirmed, clinging to the other as he whined, dirtying L's leg with liquids. L stared at him, "Pretty." He said simply, "Now get some sleep" Shuichi rubbed his eyes, blushing and held on to the other, drowsily.

"Goodnight, love" L murmured.


End file.
